


I can live with that.

by malekin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/pseuds/malekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on a prompt asking for Felicity to show up Roy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>"What? Bitch with WiFi is great and all but sometimes you need a more violent approach…so I diversified."</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	I can live with that.

It was a slow night, Oliver and Dig were busy talking exit strategies for different situations and Felicity was trying unsuccessfully to ignore Roy’s hyper speech and bouncing tendencies that surfaced during boredom.

Like a small dog who’d gotten into the coffee tin before being confronted with both the mail man and a dog walker passing his yard at the same time - who then stopped to have a conversation directly in front of his gate.

"C’mon Felicity," he whined, "train with me!"

He was directly behind her chair, forcing himself into her space as much as possible. She was vaguely expecting some sort of I’m not touching you type situation to ensue. Felicity had sometimes wanted a younger sibling, she’d been insane.

"For the love of Google!" she spun her chair around, smiling in satisfaction when her ankles connected with his, making him yelp in surprise and back up.

"I. Am. Busy. Roy." she ground out between clenched teeth, "Go play with the other boys!"

She shot a desperate look towards Oliver.

"Can you please occupy him?" Felicity smiled sweetly, "Before I kill him."

Oliver returned her smile briefly before shaking his head.

"Oh no, he’s all yours."

Groaning in frustration, Felicity turned back towards the idiot in the red hood.

"I don’t need to train, I’m totally fine with leaving the ass kicking to you three."

"There’s going to be, hell there’s already been, times when we aren’t there Felicity," his voice was slightly serious now, "you’ve got to be able to defend yourself."

"I can defend myself just fine Mr. Man." she scowled at him, "I may not be as good as you, but I can make do in a pinch. I’ve taken self defense, and Sara showed me some stuff."

Roy huffed in reply.

"What about weapons then?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we are kind of ‘Team Arrow’ here, can you even hold a bow?"

Felicity attempted to go back to her tablet, hoping if she ignored him he’d just go away. She was not, however, well versed in the habits of younger siblings and let out an indignant squeak when he grabbed it from her hands.

"Roy! What the hell." she reached out to smack his arms but missed as he danced out of her grasp.

A laugh from Oliver earned him a withering glare, and he quickly swallowed going back to his discussion with Diggle who hadn’t stopped smiling at the two.

"Or, I can just go through this." He smirked at her attempts to dislodge the tablet from his hands, "What have you been searching on here, hmmm?"

The idea of him fumbling around on her tablet made Felicity see red, she did not share easily and her toys were off limits damn it. Incriminating pages or not - did she close that fanfiction site…-, his antics dislodged some inborn knowledge of sibling retaliation. She stopped trying to grab the tablet and instead focused on bringing him down. 

Jumping on his back seemed like a good idea, in hindsight probably not the best as it didn’t do much but make him stumble a step. The hair pulling though, that got her a reaction.

"Okay! Okay! Jesus!" Roy dumped the tablet onto the pad they’d wandered on to during the scuffle, "There! Get off of me!" 

He shook his shoulders and finally managed to remove her fingers sending her sprawling onto the pad behind him.

The last two sane members in the lair were eyeing them with amusement, though Oliver’s seemed hampered by concern, as though he was debating on dropping Roy himself.

His tense shoulders relaxed when Felicity started giggling.

"You scream like a little girl at a Bieber concert."

Roy reddened.

"Shut it." Roy scowled, "You went to hair pulling, that’s a sissy move."

"An effective, sissy move." She winked at him, accepting his offered hand to help her up. He promptly rescinded, letting her bounce back onto the mat.

"Roy!" she groaned, "That was a cheap shot!"

"Sorry." his grin told her he most definitely was not sorry. He offered his hand again and Felicity glared before rejecting it in favor of a nearby table.

"Alright then," Felicity pinned him with a challenging stare, "if you’re so bad, show me what you can do with a bow."

"Yes!" Roy jumped at the chance for someone to finally play with him.

"I’ve been getting a lot better at it," he practically skipped his way to Oliver’s bow, "At least I can manage not to pop myself in the arm now."

Felicity watched as he fumbled, attempting to get the arrow lined up correctly and set up his shot. Felicity smiled to herself, and outright laughed when he finally managed to shoot it.

"Okay, you laugh, let’s see you try it." His face was smug as he handed it over.

Felicity took the proffered weapon and walked to the open wall, two tennis balls in her hand, quiver slung over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Roy questioned her, "The targets over here."

"Watch and learn little brother." 

Felicity had the attention of the entire room as she flung the tennis balls in front of her, whipping arrows out of the quiver in a practiced motion. Two arrows, two tennis balls, now pinned deeply into the wall.

When she turned around, smiling like a cat who’d gotten the cream, she was faced with three slack-jawed faces.

"Always the tone of surprise." she clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"When…how…what?" Roy was speechless and Felicity did a victory dance on her way back to her chair.

"Just now, you pull the arrow back and release, I win." She answered, laughing.

"I am so confused." Roy looked as though up had become down.

"What? Bitch with Wifi is great and all, but sometimes a more violent approach is needed." Felicity shrugged, "I diversified."

Oliver seemed to be struggling between pride and the disgruntled feeling brought on by picturing someone else standing behind his Felicity and showing her how to work a bow. Somehow that seemed like it should have been his job.

"Who, who taught you that." He choked the question out sharper than intended.

Felicity met his tone with confusion.

"Sara showed me a few things while you were off handling Roy." she offered in explanation.

Oliver took the bow from the still bewildered Roy.

"Go bother Diggle for a while." he barked, ignoring the other man’s pointed look, his voice softened before he continued, "Come on Felicity, Sara’s technique is sloppy. I train you on this, no one else, understand?"

Felicity was mildly amused by his sudden attitude, and allowed him to pull her into his chest, arms showing her the proper way -according to him- to hold the bow.

"Alright then, I can live with that."


End file.
